Because M Kerr
by BabyFenFen KJI-OSH
Summary: Jongin cemburu sama Sehun gara-gara Miranda kerr.


Because M. Kerr

Cast : Main cast! Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Cameo! Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan

Pair : KaiHun.

Length : Oneshot.

Genre : Romance, Humor (gak yakin), yaoi, boyxboy

Rated : T

Summary : Jongin cemburu sama Sehun gara-gara Miranda kerr.

A/N : ini ff oneshot pertama FenFen. Semoga banyak yang suka. Jangan lupa direview ya? Warning! Typo(s) berhamburan/? dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

BabyFenFen

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Kai POV

Annyeong aku Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin, namja yang paling sekseh. aku punya cerita nih, pemirsa. Ceritanya aku punya namjachingu yang bernama..

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH THEHUN eh salah, maksudnya OH SEHUN. Dia itu namjachingu yang paling aku cintai. Tapi , pagi tadi dia membuatku marah tingkat akut. Mau tau penyebabnya? Penyebabnya adalah Miranda Kerr. Aku tau kalo dia tuh fanboy Miranda Kerr. Aku udah maklumin kok kalau di kamarnya, poster Miranda Kerr bertebaran dimana-mana. Fotoku saja kalah sama tuh poster. Padahal aku namjachingunya

Tapi, kali ini aku gak bisa nerima kalau dia kayak gini terus. Oke aku akan ceritakan sekarang.

FLASHBACK

Pagi ini, aku mau menemani Sehun ke acara Fansignnya Miranda Kerr. Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi, karena aku gak mau ngecewain dia, ya udah aku temanin saja. Setelah sampai, aku dan Sehun langsung saja masuk ke dalam antrian. Antriannya panjang banget lho. Bayangin aja kayak antrian pembagian sembako. Dan rata-rata yang ngantri itu NAMJA. Aku lirik dia, sepertinya dia sangat senang sekali. Gak tega rasanya aku kalau ekspresi tersebut hilang dari wajahnya.

Sekarang giliran dia. Miranda Kerr pun mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan di poster yang di bawa Sehun. Setelah itu, dia mulai merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Miranda Kerr. Kemudian dia mengecup bibir Miranda Kerr. Semua yang ada disana shock. Apalagi aku sebagai namjachingunya. Sakitnya tuh disini lho pemirsa #nunjuk dada.

Segera saja aku pergi dari sini. Aku udah gak kuat lagi. "Jonginiie.." Panggil Sehun senang sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "eh? Jongin?" Tanya Sehun heran. Sehun pun langsung menepuk jidatnya sambil merutuki dirinya, "pabo! Aku lupa kalau Jonginiie ikut. Pasti dia marah sama Sehun.. aarrggh.. bagaimana ini?" Sehun pun menyusul Jongin yang sudah pergi agak jauh.

"Jonginiie.. aku bisa jelaskan semua ini." Kata Sehun mencoba menjelaskan padaku sambil memegang lenganku. Tapi aku hanya diam saja dan menyentak tangannya dengan kasar. Dia tetap berusaha mencoba menjelaskan, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke apartemenku. Setelah sampai, aku pun masuk. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Jonginiie.." panggil Sehun. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan membentaknya, "APAA!" Kulihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. "Jonginiie,, tega membentakku." Kata Sehun sedih. Sebenarnya aku tak tega membentaknya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur emosi. "Aku marah, kecewa, dan sedih karenamu SEHUN!" marahku pada Sehun dengan menekankan namanya. "mianhe, Jonginiie hiks." Sehun meminta maaf sambil terisak.

"Kamu mengecupnya, tepat di bibirnya, Sehun. Aku ini NAMJACHINGUMU." Bentakku sekali lagi. "mian, Jonginiie. Sehunnie lupa kalau udah punya namjachingu." Ujar Sehun polos. "Oohh.. bahkan kamu lupa ya kalau aku ini namjachingumu. Apa selama ini di otakmu hanya ada MIRANDA KERR?" Tanyaku marah. Ups, sepertinya Sehun salah bicara. Bukannya membaik, Jonginnya malah tambah marah. "bu-bukan begitu. Aku.." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, tapi aku potong perkataan Sehun.

"Aku apa, hah? Apa sih bagusnya tante-tante itu. Udah tua plus udah gak segar lagi pun. Kalau sexy,, masih lebih sexy aku lagi, Sehun." Ejekku. "JONGIIIN!" bentak Sehun. Sepertinya ia gak bisa nerima ejekanku. "Wae? Kamu gak terima? Tapi itu kenyataan kan?" Tanyaku. "Iya sih.. tapi, tetap saja aku gak terima." Jawab Sehun gak terima. "Ya sudah. Aku mau ke kamar. Udah ngantuk.. bye bye." Ujarku yang secara tak langsung aku mengusirnya dari apartemenku.

Sehun POV

Aku pun langsung pergi dari apartemen Jonginiie. "Hiks.. hiks.. Jonginiie marah sama aku." Tangisku lirih. "Eh? Tapi aku juga sebal sama Jonginiie. Ngapain coba dia ngejek My Minkerr?!" Sungutku. "Tapi, kan… Aaarrrgghhh! Bagaimana ini?" Teriakku frustasi. Segera saja kuedarkan pandanganku di sekelilingku. Ternyata banyak yang melihatku. Aku pun segera melanjutkan perjalananku ke apartemenku. Yang tentu saja aku masih menangis.

Setelah sampai, aku segera masuk. Tapi, aku gak langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku pun menuju ke kamar hyungku, Luhan. "Luhannie hyuung.. hiks" panggilku sambil memeluknya. "Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan hyung sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Jonginiie.. marah sama aku, hyung. Hiks.." Aku pun mengadu pada Luhan hyung. "Waeyo? Kok Jongin bisa marah sama Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan hyung kalem.

Aku pun mulai menceritakan kejadian di fansign Miranda Kerr. "aku dan Jonginiie pergi ke fansign My Minkerr.." "My Minkerr? Siapa tuh?" Tanya Luhan hyung bingung. "Miranda Kerr lho, hyung. Hyung jangan motong ceritaku dulu. Kalau mau coment nanti aja!" Seru Sehun. Luhan pun hanya bisa memutar matanya jengah. "Terus aku kan minta tanda tangannya. Setelah itu aku kasih hadiah dan mengecup bibir My Minkerr. Eh.. tiba-tiba aja Jonginiie pergi, hyung. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan, tapi dia marah hyung." Jelasku dengan jujur.

CTAKK!

Luhan pun menjitak kepalaku. "aaww.. appo, hyung." Keluhku sakit. "YAK! Kau pabo banget sih. Ya jelas lah Jongin marah. Kalau aku jadi Jongin, kamu udah kupasung+gak kukasih makan selama 1 tahun!" kata Luhan dengan sadis. "Hiii.. Luhan hyung sadis banget. Aku kan refleks, hyung." Belaku gak mau kalah. "Refleks sih refleks.. tapi gak gitu juga kali. Hargai dong perasaan si Jongin!" Ujar Luhan menyalahkan Sehun. "Aku kan lupa kalau Jongin itu namjachinguku, hyung." Jelasku dengan lugu.

CTAKK!

Sekali lagi aku dijitak Luhan hyung. "Ya ampun, Sehuun! Bahkan kamu lupa kalau Jongin itu namjachingumu?! Apa di otakmu hanya ada tante-tante girang tuh, hah?" Tanya Luhan hyung murka. Aku pun menjawab dengan jujur, "iya, hyung. Hehehe :D" Luhan pun geram dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Jadi…

CTAKK! CTAKK!

Luhan hyung pun menjitakku sebanyak 2 kali. "YAK! Hyung dari tadi menjitakku terus. Appo, hyung!" Protesku sebal. "Karena kau pabo, Sehun. Sekarang minta maaf sana sama Jongin!" Suruh Luhan hyung. Aku pun menolak perintahnya, "shireo, hyung! Aku masih kesal sama Jongin." "kesal kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Luhan hyung gemas. "Jongin mengejek My Minkerr, hyung." Aduku pada luhan hyung. "OMG! Sehuun! Terserahmu sajalah! Hyung mau pergi ke rumah My Baozi dulu. Bye bye." Seru Luhan hyung frustasi. Luhan hyung pun pergi.

FLASHBACK END

Author POV

Hari ini, hari selasa. 2 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sampai saat ini Jongin dan Sehun belum akur juga. Seperti yang terjadi di SM Senior Highschool, mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan saling membuang muka. Saat ini, Sehun berkumpul bersama sahabatnya -Baekhyun- di kantin. "Sehun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu menjauhi Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Aku gak menjauhi Jongin kok, hyung." Jawab Sehun bohong. "bohong. Kamu pikir hyung bodoh, hah?" seru Baekhyun. "Oke, aku akan bercerita, hyung." Kata Sehun terpaksa. Sehun mulai menceritakan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Setelah Sehun selesai bercerita…

"DASAR PABO! JELASLAH JONGIN MARAH PADAMU!" Teriak Baekhyun marah. "aduh, hyung.. gak usah berteriak segala." Protes Sehun pada Baekhyun. "karena kamu pabo, Sehun. Kamu udah minta maaf sama Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun pun nyengir gaje sambil berkata, "belum hyung. Hehehe :D." baekhyun pun hanya memutar matanya dengan malas.

"kurasa kamu harus minta maaf sama Jongin. Please deh, Sehun. Kamu jangan kekanakan deh." Baekhyun pun mulai memberi nasehat pada Sehun. "Tapi, Jongin ada salah sama aku, hyung." Ujar Sehun. "Tapi, dalam masalah ini, kamu yang banyak salah, Hun." Kata baekhyun jengkel. "Jadi hyung nyalahin aku gitu?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

Dengan geram, Baekhyun menjawab, "bukannya hyung nyalahin kamu. Tapi, kamu emang banyak salah, Sehun." "Tapi kan, hyuung.." Rengek Sehun. "gak ada kata tapi-tapi. Pokoknya hyung gak mau tau. Kamu HARUS MINTA MAAF SAMA JONGIN!" suruh Baekhyun. "Shireoyo, hyung." Kata Sehun ngotot. "kalau kamu gak mau, aku akan menyuruh Luhan Hyung untuk membakar semua koleksi Miranda Kerrmu itu." Ancam Baekhyun. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah. "Baiklah, hyung."

SEMENTARA ITU

Jongin bersama Chanyeol –sahabatnya- saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Dari tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri. Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan situasi seperti ini pun mulai bertanya, "Jongin kamu kenapa?" "nan gwenchana hyung." Kata Jongin bohong. Sampai sekarang suasana hati Jongin masih buruk. "jangan bohong Jongin. Cerita saja pada hyung." Ujar Chanyeol.

Jongin pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya. "Oohh… begitu toh." Kata Chanyeol ngerti setelah Jongin selesai bercerita. Jongin hanya menggangukkan kepalanya. "kamu minta maaf saja sana!" suruh Chanyeol. "Shireo, hyung. Sehun sudah kelewatan." Tolak Jongin. Chanyeol menghela napas. "kamu seme kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. "iya hyung. Emang kenapa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"kalau kamu seme, kamu seharusnya jangan kekanak-kanakan." Nasehat Chanyeol. "tapi, hyung…" kata Jongin ragu. "gak ada kata tapi-tapi. Kamu gak mau kehilangan Sehun kan?" "ya jelas gak mau lah hyung." Sungut Jongin. "kalau gitu, minta maaf sana sama Sehun. Lagipula, gara-gara kalian berdua aku gak bisa bertemu My Baekby." Kata Chanyeol kesal. "dasar -_-" kata Jongin malas.

DI APARTEMEN SEHUN

Saat ini, terlihat namja albino menikmati udara sejuk yang menhampirinya di balkon. Itu Sehun, pemirsa. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. 'betul juga kata Baek hyung. Seharusnya tak begini.' Katanya dalam hati. Sehun pun mulai mengeluarkan smartphone. Ia pun mulai mengetik sesuatu.

To : Sexy Jonginiie

From : Cute Sehunnie

Jongin,, nanti kita ketemu di taman kota jam 7 pm. Oke?

Triing!

Terdengar suara yang ternyata berasal dari smartphone Sehun. Ia pun membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Jongin

To : Cute Sehunnie

From : Sexy Jonginiie

Baiklah. Aku akan kesana.

Setelah itu, Sehun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman kota. Tentu saja ia akan mandi dulu.

TAMAN KOTA

Sekarang sudah jam 7 pm. Mereka pun sudah bertemu. Yang tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Jongin/Sehun"

Mereka pun memanggil secara bersamaan. "kamu saja yang duluan." Suruh Sehun pada Jongin. "anii. Uke yang lebih duluan." Suruh Jongin. "huft,, baiklah." Rengut Sehun. "Jongin,, mianhae." Kata Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala. "aku juga minta maaf, Sehun." Kata Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Sehun. "eh? Jongin gak salah apa-apa kok." Kata Sehun heran. "ani. Aku seharusnya mengerti dirimu." Ujar Jongin. "tapi, aku banyak salah, Jongin." Kata Sehun ngeyel. "gwenchana. Aku udah maafin kamu kok." Kata Jongin memaafkan. "serius?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin pun menganggukkan kepala.

Dan ketika itu pula mereka saling berpandangan lama. Jongin pun mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Sehun. Semakin dekat dan…

CHUP

Dua bibir saling bertemu. Jongin hanya menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Sehun. Tapi, lama-lama Jongin mulai melumat bagian bawah bibir Sehun. Sehun pun membalas ciuman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena ia butuh napas. Kemudian Sehun memeluk Jongin sambil berkata,,

"Saranghae, Jonginiie "

Sambil tersenyum, Jongin pun membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie "

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun. "hmm…" gumam Jongin. "btw, aku gak ngefans Miranda Kerr lagi." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba. "benarkah?" Tanya Jongin terkejut campur senang. "iya tapi sekarang aku ngefans sama Megan Fox." Kata Sehun lagi. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia sudah pasrah akan tingkah laku Sehun yang mungkin kedepannya akan semakin menjadi.

.

.

END

FenFen bikin ff ini karena kesal+iri sama Minkerr dan Sehun #huhuhu :'( jangan lupa direview ya? Karena FenFen masih dalam tahap belajar membuat ff. Dan aku berharap gak ada yang Siders. Thank You #berteleportasi bareng Kai


End file.
